Looking after Sesshoumaru
by shijin
Summary: an irritated babysitter, a cute little girl, a silver haired demon, a not so quiet picnic, an angry Inu Yasha, a pouty Shippou, a perverted monk, a cat with more than one tail, two friendly girls AND most importantly: a bath and its consequences!
1. Chapter 1

**claimer:** I own this story! Yay! It's mine, it's soooo mine! As for the charas…well, I guess you can't have everything…

**warnings:** uh, my first fanfic, so don't expect perfection to jump at you out of these lines…also, I'm no native speaker. My mother tongue is German. So: be kind, ignore the faults…

I don't know when I'll be able to update so, if u like my story pleeeze be patient. I'll try my best but school has to come first…strangeness and OOCness ensued, though on Sesshoumaru´s part it can't be helped really (you'll see why)…enjoy…

**

* * *

****Looking after Sesshoumaru**

It was a beautiful day in medieval Japan: the sun was shining the birds were singing… (well, you get the picture don't you?). In fact: so nice a day it was that even Inu Yasha and Shippou (who were currently having a picnic with the others) weren't fighting.

"hey brat! That was MINE!"

"Not anymore, he, he, heee-AI! ITEEEEE!"

Fine! Scratch that, but at least they were more peaceful than on other days… Besides, it's not as if it would be of any importance what THEY were doing (or not doing), for some miles away a certain little girl was giving a certain little toad a hard time. Again. Why? Well, because he was stuck with babysitting duties. Again! Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru had gone away to take a bath. AGAIN! (well, he's a very clean demon…) To Jaken´s aggravation. He wouldn't have minded so much, if (IF) Rin hadn't been singing that same song for almost two hours now. Well, at least she CLAIMED it to be a song, only that it was merely some random melody. There weren't even lyrics! It just went la la la the whole time. Jaken was about to commit murder when finally, FINALLY she ceased her so called singing to turn around and ask:

"Why isn't Sesshoumaru back already? Even HE can't take two hours for a simple bath!"

"Shut your mouth, brat! Don't you dare question his motives!", Jaken retorted, although he secretly had wondered the same thing. Yeah, sure, Sesshoumaru-sama held cleanness high – but TWO HOURS?

"Jaken, Jaken let's go search for him! He may be hurt!"

The last part came out as a frightened whimper. Jaken was about to comment on the fact that the picture of HIS Sesshoumaru-sama being hurt was a paradox (well, unless it involved a certain brother of his but that was a wholly different matter!). Anyway, he was about to tell Rin just how unlikely, if not unrealistic it would be for Sesshoumaru-sama to even get so much as a single hair cut off (A/N and SUCH fine hair) when he realized that she had already scampered off. Jaken, though a little put out over the lost opportunity to give one of his countless Sesshoumaru-sama praise speeches, had no choice but to follow her, as he didn't want to have the you-will-wish-you-would-have-died wrath of Sesshoumaru directed upon him (A/N although Sesshoumaru looks soooo cute when he's scowling), which would definitely be the case, if something happened to Rin (Jaken still couldn't fathom what exactly his master saw in this skinny human girl, unless he suspected him of being a paedophile bastard. Not that he would ever think that of his master). So he followed.

It was only after they had walked for about five minutes, or, more appropriately jogged as Rin was anxious something might have happened to her beloved Sesshoumaru (ha, just the mere thought was ridiculous!) that Jaken reckoned that perhaps it hadn't been the wisest of ideas to have brought Rin along. After all, Sessshoumaru-sama was bathing (or at least that's what he SHOULD be doing), meaning he would probably be without clothing (A/N probably, PROBABLY? Of course he's naked! Why should Sesshoumaru (or anyone else for that matter) be bathing with his clothes on?). Not that Jaken minded, his master looked terrific, no matter what he wore (or didn´t wore in this case). Rin however, was now no longer five years old but eleven. It could lead to some "situations" where she would surely ask all sorts of QUESTIONS and, knowing Sesshoumaru, Jaken could only too well imagine who exactly would be the one to have to answer them. The horror!

"Rin!", he cried, "stop at once!"

No use. While Jaken had been deep in thoughts Rin hadn't slowed down and was now just disappearing into the forest where the lake was in which Sesshoumaru-sama would presumably be bathing which in turn could lead to said situation.

"Gaaah! Rin, wait for me!", Jaken screeched and hurried after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the little picnic was in full swing. Well, this is to say Inu Yasha was happily munching away, while Shippou was still a little put out over the earlier "incident". He was pouting while licking a lollypop.

Kagome and Sango where sipping tea and were enjoying the quiet. Or, more accurately, they TRIED! Though it isn't an easy thing to do with a dog demon wolfing down food and a perverted monk constantly babbling about how nice and warm it was and if Sango and Kagome wouldn't like to go bathing. But it was peaceful. Or, at least it had been until suddenly:

"Ha!", Inu Yasha exclaimed spilling the content of his mouth over Miroku in the process.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove this staff of mine into that now hopefully empty mouth of yours!"

But Inu Yasha wasn't listening. Instead, he had jumped up and was sniffing the air.

"I can smell Sesshoumaru", he mumbled.

Collective exasperated sigh.

"Not _again_!", Kagome complained. "You've had a fight with him just last week!"

Secretly she wondered, whether this whole I-hate-my-brother thing wasn't just a cover up. After all, it was convenient: No need for friendly word exchanges, a constant reason for fighting, And of course, they didn't have to bother with sending birthday presents and stuff back and forth…Yep! Veeery convenient!

"Yeah, I know that! But something's amiss!", Inu Yasha´s voice brought her back to reality.

"Amiss? What do you mean?", Sango asked.

"Dunno!", Inu Yasha answered and then got into one of his philosophical modes. Another collective sigh.

"His smell is….. different. Can't explain it. It's definitely his scent but there's something strange about it. Yet somehow it's familiar! I know I've smelled this before but I can't remember when…"

"Well, if you've finished your musings, can we get this over with?", Miroku interrupted.

"course! Let's go!"

"Do they really HATE each other?", Sango wondered turning towards Kagome.

"Yeah, good question. I've asked myself the same. The way they always want to fight makes it look more like they'd really LIKE each o-"

"No! I HATE HIM!" Inu Yasha shrieked. "This jerk! He ruined my childhood! I'll NEVER forgive him!"

"On second thought, maybe they DO hate each other!", Kagome went on, sweat dropping.

"Yeah", Sango whispered, "but what on earth did Sesshoumaru do? Must've been terrible…"

"None of your business", Inu Yasha snapped, getting a little red in the face.

"Huh?", went the group. They marched on with everybody thinking but one thing: "What the hell DID Sesshoumaru do?"

* * *

That´s all folks (at least for now)! Hope y´all liked it...reviews would be nice (hint, hint)

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

ok, first of all: thank u for the reviews! (They get you motivated)

And then: Gomen ne, I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update the story! I hope I will be faster from now on but my creativity seems to come by in small packages...and, well I was a bit lazy I s´pose (la la la…..Oh well, patience is a virtue, ne? (lame excuse))

well, anyway, I hope that at least you will enjoy the story...have fun!

**disclaimer/warnings:** still the same as in the first chapter...

* * *

"Uhm", Jaken blinked. He was positive they had passed these trees some minutes ago. And this mushroom, too looked strangely familiar… 

"Jaken", Rin lamented, "are you sure this is the right way?"

"What? You think I can't find my way through some stupid little forest!"

"Well, it has already been fifteen minutes since we went into this wood and it is reeeeeeaaally so small that we should've been out of it by this time."

"Bah! It's a special way, so we won't miss the lake!", Jaken snapped at her defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then why are we going in circles_around_ that lake?", Rin shot back.

"That was on purpo- wait! You knew where the lake was all along and didn't tell me?", Jaken fumed.

Never stopping their constant rambling they went further into the forest and came to a clearing with a lake. No, not A lake: THE lake.

Almost at the same time Inu Yasha and company had made their way to said lake from the other side. Thus, seven people, more or less human and one cat demon stumbled onto the clearing only to find….absolutely nothing! Well, yeah, of course not _nothing_! There was this lake after all and lots of trees around. But "Sesshoumaru the mighty" wasn't there.

"Inu Yasha, you bastard! What are you doing here? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"How should I know, stupid toad!"

And so, the next argument was on it's way, turning the background into menacing black.

But then: rustle, rustle, something emerged from the bushes. Everybody turned – and froze!

"Se-Se-Sesshoumaru?", Rin whispered. Jaken´s jar dropped.

It was Sesshoumaru-sama alright but what had happened to him?"

* * *

yeah, I know, it's shoooort! But I just had to finish it off here, it's practically shouting "end chapter here"...Anyway, because of the shortness, there will beanother chapter right away! 


	3. Chapter 3

okey dokey, next chapter!

**disclaimer/warnings:** STILL haven't changed!

* * *

"This is – ahm…..what uhm…?", Kagome was lost for words. Across from them stood Sesshoumaru: cold glare upon his angelic face, long snow-white hair flowing down his back, an aura of I-am-SO-much-better-than-you-so-get-lost around him…it would have been intimidating. 

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was currently about 1,4 meters high and seemingly somewhere between ten and twelve years old.

"A – a – a kid! A fucking KID", Inu Yasha cried and then exploded with laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later: Inu Yasha had finally managed to control his hysterical outburst and was now merely braking into fits of giggling whenever he happened to look at his little elder brother (which he did quite a lot so as to be absolutely sure to get a lasting memory of this "incident").

Jaken, on the other hand had gotten over his initial shock and was currently bawling his eyes out, while screaming piteously about how this was the most tragic of days and that fate was oh so cruel and iniquitous to have struck his master in such vicious a way.

He then seemed to lose it a little as he put forth a passionate speech (which was mostly impossible to understand due to his sobbing. Not that this was a great loss to the world…).

"Ah me ! What sorrow lies before my lord, what painful burden fate has laid on him. **sob sob**"

AKWARD SILENCE.

"Oh, so g-g-great a demon, **hic** s-so n-noble a lord. **choke** Earth has never seen the like…"

At this point the others chose to ignore him. It seemed the shock had affected his brain (supposing he had any).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you feeling?", Rin inquired while approaching her beloved inu youkai.

"Filthy human! Back away! How can you dare to address me!" Sesshoumaru-chan directed his best death glare at Rin, only that it wasn't overlyeffective because he simply looked so very cute.

"Well, his attitude certainly is as amiable as always", Inu Yasha managed between giggles.

"Oh yes, definitely!", Kagome replied in a sarcastic tone of voice and then went on, "in fact, he reminds me a lot of you when we first met."

Inu Yasha instantly grew serious.

"What? Are you objecting to my manners!"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am."

"Bitch!" Inu Yasha growled, resembling an offended puppy.

Kagome sighed. Sometimes he took things way too seriously.

* * *

well, not very long either, is it? But I promise, the next one WILL be longer than that! (balls fist in determination) 

until then: read, enjoy and review (very important of course **smile**)!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

I´ve (finally) finished another chapter! and it IS longer than those 2 before (yay!). I hope y´all like it...

**disclaimer:** tataaaaa! Big news: I DONT OWN INU YASHA! (who´d have thought)

**notes:** blackcat686: thanx for reviewing twice and of course for reading my story in the first place...made me reeeally happy : )

Here we go, have fun!

* * *

Rin meanwhile had crossed the clearing, in spite of Sesshoumaru-chan´s glares he had constantly shot at her while she had been walking over to him. He was a little put out, not to mention embarrassed over the obviously unsuccessful attempt to frighten this human girl with his (in his opinion) aloof and menacing demeanour. Damn it, he was SESSHOUMARU! Eldest son of the great inu youkai and heir to his power!

Ok, so he only was twelve years old but still: humans were supposed to fear him. His father only needed so much as a single glance to scare them off (and him too, but that was another story). So why didn't it work? He had copied his father's glare perfectly (or, so he thought…).

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you remember Rin?", her voice held a touch of sadness.

Gaah, when had she come this CLOSE? Why wasn't she afraid, damn it! And what was that about this remembering stuff? Why would he remember some human, of all things?

"Rin-chan, I don't think he _can_ remember you", Kagome told the little girl as gently as possible, "he's a kid again and he didn't know you back then, did he?"

"B-but I don't want him to forget about me!", Rin was now clearly upset, although she had at first found it quite nice to have a Sesshoumaru kid-stile around. He could play with her. It would be real fun. Sesshoumaru-sama never played. Rin figured he was too proud to do so. But now he was a kid and that should change matters. However, if he didn't remember her, then he surely wouldn't play with her. What a missed opportunity!

"Ah, don't worry Rin-chan, we'll find a way to turn him into his old self again.", Kagome said reassuringly.

"Huh, whoever came up with _that_ now!", Inu Yasha retorted. "I for my part do not feel the urge to help him out of this."

"But Inu Yasha, we can't just leave them. What if Sesshoumaru stays like this?"

"Well, that in fact is what I hope for!", Inu Yasha responded with a mad gleam in his eyes. "This is the perfect opportunity for my revenge! Muwahahahahahaaaaa!"

"Apparently, Inu Yasha has lost what little sense he had left!", Shippou commented drily.

"Brat, what did you say?"

THUMP!

"Iteeeeeee! Kagomeeee, he hit meeeee!"

"THIS IS UNFAIR! I WANT HIM TO PLAY WITH MEEEE!"

SILENCE

Everyone turned towards Rin, who had been silently contemplating the situation until her outburst one moment ago.

"Eh?", Kagome blinked.

„You want Sesshoumaru to _play_ with you?", Sango asked, a little disturbed.

"He doesn't strike me as the type who plays a lot, kid or not.", Miroku said, while gazing thoughtfully at the miniature Sesshoumaru, who had been interrupted in his meditations about how humans were bound to fear him by Rin´s screeching and was even now grasping what she had said.

"No way!", he told her icily, "this Sesshoumaru has not the slightest interest in playing, especially not with a _human_!". He spat out the last word as if it was some disgusting food to show those people just who he was and what he thought about their lot. Well, at least he _tried_ to do so but in his current state his antics weren't as impressive as they used to be and thus he more resembled a pouty and spoiled brat who wanted to act mature (which actually was exactly the case).

"Oh, so you don't wanna play, huh!", Inu Yasha asked in a mocking voice. Again, there was this strange gleam in his eyes. This was just perfect. Hah, he would get payback for all those times his brother had tormented and humiliated him when he had been too little to fight back…

"You know Sesshoumaru, as a matter of fact you don't have much of a choice because I want you to play with her."

Kagome wouldn't have been surprised, if there would have been syrup dropping down Inu Yasha´s chin, his voice certainly was _waaaay_ too friendly.

"Inu Yasha? It's you isn't it?", Sesshoumaru stated in a voice cold as ice cubes (he had been training this for some time now and found himself quite impressive) and then calmly went on, "I don't know how you've managed to grow up faster than me but it isn't of any importance. You're still a filthy worthless han youkai and there is no way I will obey you, no matter your age."

"Really, is that so?", Inu Yasha grinned evilly. And then, to everyone's astonishment, he rushed forward and grabbed Sesshoumaru-chan, only to sit down on a tree trunk with the kid spread upon his knees. He gave another malicious grin and began to spank an infuriated Sesshoumaru-chan, who (to his aggravation) couldn't free himself off his brother's grip. Oh, the humiliation of it all!

(A/N yeah, I know, he has this poisonous claw and all but I just think that as a li´l brat his powers are not yet fully developed. This is also the reason why he hasn't yet reached perfection where his icy and uncaring tone and his glare abilities are concerned…)

Everyone sweat dropped. Well, everyone safe for Jaken, who was still lost in his own world, speaking about strange dooms and unjustified punishment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru-chan tried hard. He really, REALLY did everything in his power to not embarrass himself by crying but it wouldn't do. Soon, he was screeching like hell, tears of anger running down his flushed cheeks.

"Ha, ha, haaaaa! Wadda ya say now!", a thoroughly satisfied Inu Yasha asked.

"B-bastard! Leme goooo! You'll p-pay for thi-OW!" Sesshoumaru-chan practically fumed, trying to keep at least a little part of his dignity, whilst in this unfortunate position.

* * *

That´s all folks!

liked it? hated it? Let me know, every review is appriciated...


End file.
